


Impostor

by Likara_Flowers



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Consentimiento dudoso al principio, Los asesinatos no son mostrados, Los impostores eran humanos, M/M, Parasito, Una mente de dos, cadaveres, tentáculos, the skeld
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers
Summary: Todos habían oído hablar de los impostores, depredadores del cosmos que se infiltraban en las naves y mataban tripulaciones enteras, pero hasta ese momento ninguno les habían enfrentado antes y, cuando su mala suerte le hizo encontrarse con casi todos los cadáveres, no sabia a que le temía mas, al impostor o a sus cada vez mas violentos compañeros.Aun con la verdad de su lado dudaba mucho que hubiera sobrevivido todo ese tiempo si no fuera por Lolito. El siempre sabia que decir, siempre estaba dispuesto a consolarlo, escucharlo y resguardarlo de cualquier amenaza. Juntos habían sobrevivido aun con todo en contra y, cuando el impostor fue descubierto y echado, finalmente estaban en paz y a salvo para llegar a Polus.-¿Que...?-Por eso cuando encontró el cuerpo despedazado de Momonkun en el piso de Seguridad su corazón se sintió tan pesado que cayo a sus pies. Ya casi nadie quedaba allí que pudiera ser el responsable, solo Lolito, que sin su casco y cubierto de sangre lo miraba desde el suelo.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), MangeLito - Relationship, Mangel/Lolito, Manuel Fernandez/Miguel A. Rogel





	Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia por tentáculos y consentimiento algo dudoso, al menos al principio.

Todo había comenzado como un viaje cualquiera a bordo del Skeld. El mismo zumbido soso de las luces, el mismo silencio, y las mismas tareas que estaba obligado a completar desde que se envolvió con ese traje amarillo tan pesado. Mangel nunca había sabido que hacer con su vida realmente, pero los años pasaban, las deudas crecían y necesitaba dinero para mantener sus gastos, por lo que cuando se le presento la oportunidad de trabajar para MIRA no tuvo que pensársela mucho para aceptar. En un principio todo era perfecto ¡Este trabajo era el sueño de casi cualquiera! Paga muy jugosa, labores relativamente fáciles, poca necesidad de una capacitación en algo especifico y, una vez completadas sus tareas, mucho tiempo libre del que disponer para ver películas y relajarse en su habitación sin que se le pueda acusar de ser perezoso.

Fácil, relajado, sin estrés ni problemas demasiado graves mas allá de adaptarse a ciertos protocolos, aprender a utilizar sus nombres clave en lugar de los reales o acostumbrarse a la comida deshidratada.

Y entonces se encontró el primer cuerpo.

Mangel, o "DjMangelo" mas bien, apenas pudo reconocerlo cuando lo vio. Estaba tan destrozado que apenas podía verse uno que otro pedazo del traje en medio del montón de órganos y carne aun tibia. A duras penas pudo distinguir el color, era "Pato", nombre clave para Azul. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no devolver su almuerzo y llamar una reunión de emergencia, sin saber que eso daría inicio a un infierno aun peor que el hecho de tener un asesino en la nave.

Todos habían oído hablar de los impostores, depredadores del cosmos que se infiltraban en las naves y mataban tripulaciones enteras, pero hasta ese momento ninguno de los doce... once, les habían enfrentado antes, algunos ni siquiera creían que fueran reales hasta entonces. Las acusaciones volaron sobre todos, nadie se salvo de ser señalado, el mismo siendo el mas nuevo fue uno de los que quedo en capilla esa vez y, cuando su mala suerte le hizo encontrarse con casi todos los cadáveres, no sabia a que le temía mas, al impostor o a sus cada vez mas violentos compañeros. Por mero orgullo no había querido contarle a nadie sobre como le temblaba la mano antes de llamar a la reunión, victima de una ansiedad por la que estuvo a punto de caer en un ataque de pánico frente a todos mientras tenia que soportar a Reborn y Momonkun, los desgraciados que no dejaban de culparlo.

Mangel, que es alguien por lo general muy tranquilo, llego incluso a los gritos para defenderse sabiendo de sobra que era inocente, pero aun con la verdad de su lado dudaba mucho que hubiera sobrevivido todo ese tiempo si no fuera por Verde Claro. Cada vez que estuvo al borde de ser echado estaba ahí para defenderlo, depositando toda su confianza en el y siendo la mano que le impedía caer en el abismo de la locura. Lolito, porque tenia el privilegio de conocer su nombre real, siempre sabia que decir, siempre estaba dispuesto a consolarlo, escucharlo y resguardarlo de cualquier amenaza. Cuando las cosas empezaron a volverse mucho mas duras y la paranoia los gobernaba a todos naturalmente se aferro a la persona en la que mas confiaba, dependiendo de su feroz y firme presencia para sentirse a salvo, seguro, hallando un santuario en su calor y en aquel maravilloso contacto que los ayudaba a lidiar con el estrés de tener a la muerte tan cerca. Felices en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones y en clandestinidad, rompiendo una a una las reglas y sintiéndose libres de hacer lo que quisieran, de pasar por encima de cualquier protocolo que les impidiera relacionarse, acercarse, desearse y perderse en el contacto del otro.

Juntos habían sobrevivido aun con todo en contra, Reborn era el impostor y había sido echado hace menos de quince minutos, dejándoles por fin en paz y a salvo para llegar a Polus.

-¿Que...?-

Por eso cuando encontró el cuerpo despedazado de Momonkun en el piso de Seguridad su corazón se sintió tan pesado que cayo a sus pies. Ya casi nadie quedaba allí que pudiera ser el responsable, Bjean estaba limpia, todos habían visto que el escáner no detecto nada raro y Violeta nunca se separaba de su lado. Además ahora ellas estaban lejos de allí, felices las dos a la vista de las cámaras mientras charlaban en Administración. Y Lolito, sin su casco y cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, lo miraba arrodillado desde el suelo.

El zumbido de los sistemas era opacado por el chasquido de los huesos siendo pulverizados entre los afilados dientes de lo que solo podía describirse como una segunda boca a la altura de su estomago. El sonrío, y cuando lo hizo, cada una de las alarmas que hasta ahora nunca habían saltado contra el lo hicieron al unísono, exigiendo, gritando por que corriera.

-¿Algún problema...- su voz grave y cálida ahora sonaba distorsionada, sus ojos verdes brillaban en rojo mientras lamia la sangre en sus dedos de forma casi lasciva, provocadora -...Mangel?

Sus rodillas temblaban y amenazaron con dejarlo caer, pero solo basto verlo ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el para que su cuerpo, mas rápido y preparado que su aterrorizada mente, lo hiciera entrar una especie de trance animal. Sabiéndose muy inferior al depredador corrió, sus botas pegajosas por la sangre haciendo un desagradable sonido sobre el metal mientras se precipitaba por los pasillos. Tenia que llegar, tenia que tocar el botón, la Cafetería no estaba tan lejos y Bjean y Violeta estaban cerca, ellas estarían ahí a tiempo para ayudarlo a lidiar con el.

Estaba tan ausente, tan poseído por el instinto de supervivencia y el terror, que no llego a escuchar el sonido de una trampilla abrirse muy cerca hasta que fue tarde. Cuando estaba por llegar a la mesa fue agarrado desde atrás y lanzado al suelo, el cristal de su casco se rompió en el impacto e hizo que el dolor estallara en su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera gritar una mano ensangrentada cubrió su boca mientras uno, dos, varios tentáculos le rodearan con tanta fuerza que le cortaban la circulación.

-Vamos...- arrullo mientras su mano era reemplazada por uno mas de esos apéndices fríos y poderosos, apretándolo tan fuerte que le dolía la mandíbula -Ven a pasar el rato con nosotros, mi niña-

Pataleo y se retorció tratando inútilmente de liberarse mientras era arrastrado hacia el Ala Medica, las compuertas se cerraron con un silbido a su paso, encerrándolo con un asesino, nada mas ni nada menos que la criatura que se había cargado a casi todos en la nave por si solo. Lo había tenido al lado todo el puto tiempo, las imágenes de como habían quedado los cuerpos después de su ataque le seguían atormentando en sus pesadillas, y la sola idea de que el fuera a ser una pulpa de sangre mas lo hizo luchar con fuerzas que ni el sabia que tenia. Consiguió liberar una de sus piernas de entre la maraña de restricciones y dar una patada a ciegas, pero fallo y solo consiguió que varios tentáculos le rodearan las rodillas y los brazos como cadenas de acero y se los separaran.

El impostor se coloco sobre el, y Mangel tembló del terror cuando se miraron cara a cara una vez mas, siendo esta la primera vez que ninguno de sus verdaderos rasgos estaba oculto. Su cabello largo y naranja estaba manchado de sangre, su segunda boca estaba a la vista, las pupilas en sus ojos dilatadas como un gato que observa un ave atrapada entre sus garras, y la sonrisa feroz que tanto había adorado ahora presumiendo del filo de los dientes de un tiburón.

-Tan hermoso...- su voz parecía, en ese momento en que podía oírla con mas atención, el eco de dos -Tan vulnerable...-

Su mano, enguantada en verde y sangre, acaricio con burlona ternura su mejilla y dejo un rastro de carmín mientras descendía hacia su cuello. Sus dedos estaban sobre su garganta, y el impostor presiono suave y casual hasta casi ahogarlo en lo que claramente era una amenaza silenciosa. Se inclino sobre el y beso la piel expuesta, un contacto que le puso la piel de gallina y lo hizo retorcerse aun mas en su agarre sabiendo que con esos dientes podría arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

-No te pongas tan tenso...- sus manos retiraron lo que quedaba de su casco roto y lo hicieron a un lado, habían varios miembros mas acariciando su cuerpo -Nos aseguraremos de que lo disfrutes-

Aterrado y furioso a partes iguales Mangel mordió el tentáculo en su boca con todas sus fuerzas, Lolito siseo de dolor y lo retiro, dejando su boca libre por fin.

-¡Fuiste tu!- trató nuevamente de soltarse, con el mismo éxito que las veces anteriores -¡Me engañaste hijo de puta!-

-Técnicamente no- respondió sin verse en lo absoluto afectado por su exaltación, su voz adoptando un tono un poco mas humano -Prometimos que te mantendríamos a salvo y eso hicimos, te hemos estado guardando para este momento... y ha valido la pena cada segundo-

Poco pudo hacer para impedir que Lolito, que ya se cargaba con una gran experiencia lidiando con sus múltiples cierres y abrojos, le quitara el traje, dejando su pecho y brazos expuestos al aire frio del Skeld. Cada vez que intento usar la situación a su favor fue nuevamente presionado contra el piso y restringido, escuchando por lo bajo un ronroneo proveniente del pecho del impostor mientras empezaba a repartir besos en la carne expuesta, mordiendo suavemente y creando heridas que lamia goloso. Mangel hacia lo posible por cubrirse y no dejarse, despreciando el hecho de que el dolor en sus miembros firmemente agarrados y su piel no fuera suficiente para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de la mas vergonzosa manera. Cuando uno de esos tentáculos bajo y empezó a masajear su entrepierna por encima de sus pantalones el tripulante gruño, intento cerrar las piernas, y Lolito se rio al darse cuenta.

-¿Ahora te vas a poner tímido?- se burló mientras continuaba estimulando su cada vez mas rígida erección -Tu sabes que quieres-

-¡No quiero nada de ti!- le gritó, mas herido y furioso que nunca -¡Me utilizaste! ¡Has estado jugando conmigo, maldito!-

-Quizás tu lo veas así- la sonrisa del impostor no desapareció, pero se debilitó y adquirió un borde mas afilado y menos feliz -Pero la verdad es que si estuviéramos jugando contigo de la manera en que nos gusta hacerlo, ahora mismo no serias mas que pedazos-

La boca en su estomago se abrió, revelando hileras e hileras de afilados dientes como sierras y un apéndice rojizo con una punta afilada como una flecha. Mangel empezó a llorar al recordar a Auron y la forma en que su cráneo parecía haber sido atravesado por una lanza, y empezó a negar con la cabeza desesperado. Su voz se volvió mas aguda y las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

-Po... por... por favor no...-

-Shhh...- Lolito le sostuvo la mejilla para que lo mirara -No vamos a matarte mi niña, no después de todo el esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para que siguieras a bordo y esos hijos de puta no te expulsaran-

-¿En... entonces que me vas a...?-

-Algo bueno, te lo prometo- finalmente deslizó su ajustado pantalón amarillo y su ropa interior hacia sus rodillas -Tu solo relájate y déjate hacer-

Dicho eso busco sus labios, besándolos con ferocidad y ahogando un gemido cuando empezó a jugar con el tentáculo que rodeaba su ya endurecida erección. Mangel nunca se sintió mas traicionado por su propio cuerpo que cuando sus caderas se movieron hacia el buscando el toque que bien sabia darle. El calor, las sensaciones, las caricias y masajes amorosos que eran repartidos por todo su cuerpo eran tan familiares que traían lagrimas a sus ojos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto porque aun lo amaba, aun ansiaba su cariño y sentirse seguro en sus brazos, tanto que aun cuando sabia que era lo peor que podía hacer se relajaba ¿Pero como evitarlo? Tiempo de sobra había tenido para conocerlo y familiarizarse con sus puntos mas sensibles.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a corresponder al impostor y a dar batalla en el beso, volviendo a escuchar el ronroneo vibrando en su pecho, era un sonido extraño pero agradable y relajante , casi como si tuviera un gato de gran tamaño sobre el. Los sonidos húmedos, los jadeos y los gemidos inundaron el Ala Medica, Mangel solo se dio cuenta de que sus restricciones se habían suavizado cuando fue capaz de flexionar las piernas y rodear las caderas del otro con ellas, buscando acercarse mas. Lolito jadeo cuando se presionó contra la erección que tenia bajo su traje, recompensándolo con un tentáculo rozando su entrada y deslizándose sin mas en su interior. Se sintió muy raro al principio, no era muy grueso pero si incómodamente frio y húmedo al tacto, aunque tan liso que nada le costó acomodarlo.

-Así...- exhalo en su oído, su aliento le hizo cosquillas mientras aquello aprovechaba su flexibilidad para explorar a conciencia su interior -Así se hace mi niña-

Mangel se sintió tan bien al escuchar lo complacido que estaba, y se sintió aun mejor cuando Lolito finalmente encontró su punto mas sensible y ya no pudo contener un grito de satisfacción. Sus caderas se movieron como si las hubieran electrocutado y devoró los labios del otro, dejándose llevar por el placer que le prodigaban. No había dolor, no estaba haciéndole daño, y por mas que su razón le gritara que esto estaba mal en mas de un sentido su corazón no le escuchaba. El era un impostor, un asesino, una criatura peligrosa a la que nada le costaría destrozarlo ahí donde estaba, y aun así sus tentáculos en lugar de lastimar como bien sabia que podrían hacerlo lo rodeaban casi como un abrazo ahora. Cerrando los ojos, dejándose hacer tal como Lolito quería, nada era distinto a como eran las cosas siempre: Confiar, dejar que haga lo que vea conveniente, y permitir que lo cuide y adore como tanto lo quería el mismo.

Estaba tan perdido en el placer, en sus emociones, que no se dio cuenta de que algo subía por su pecho hasta que empezó a rozar sus labios. Abrió los ojos y observó lo que tenia delante, lo reconoció como aquel arpón que había visto antes, pero viéndose mucho mas inofensivo sin la punta o los bordes afilados que tanto lo asustaron. Presiono suavemente contra su boca y Mangel, captando la solicitud silenciosa, lo lamió experimentalmente. El impostor gruño al verlo y murmuró con aprobación mientras volvía a empujar contra el, deslizándose en su boca sin gran resistencia de su parte. El tripulante saboreo sangre, pero también un sabor nuevo, desconocido pero no desagradable, casi dulce pero no exactamente.

Lolito soltó una maldición y empezó a presionar su punto dulce con cada vez mas velocidad y precisión, al mismo tiempo que el tentáculo en su erección aceleró sus movimientos en torno a la carne caliente. Mangel ahogo un lloriqueo de placer mientras continuaba atendiendo aquello en su boca, casi lo muerde de la sorpresa cuando presionó mas hacia su garganta, pero hizo el esfuerzo para permitirlo cuando vio la expresión del impostor. Parecía tan atento y a la vez perdido en sus pensamientos, sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas con ternura y sus ojos, ahora del verde jade que conocía, brillaban con una adoración que robaba la respiración. Podía ser un depredador peligroso, un asesino, pero ese seguía siendo Lolito, su Lolito, su niña...

-Joder, que bien te ves así...- Mangel sintió que un nuevo tentáculo acariciaba su entrada y se deslizaba en su interior, y estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza cuando entre los dos empezaron a rozar su punto dulce -Córrete mi niña, déjanos verlo una vez mas-

Aun si hubiera querido resistir no hubiera podido, cerró los ojos y se abandono al increíble estallido que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se puso rígido en los brazos del otro, presa de un placer tan grande que fue casi doloroso y lo hizo olvidarse de todo y todos mientras recorría su cuerpo como un agradable hormigueo, dejándolo como una muñeca de trapo que solo se dedicaba a existir. Estaba agotado, saciado, feliz disfrutando de las replicas del mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida mientras los tentáculos a su alrededor lo mimaban.

Mangel estaba tan debilitado y perdido que se hubiera quedado quieto en el suelo y se hubiera dormido si no fuera por un detalle: Aquella cosa que seguía en su boca no paro de moverse. Eso siguió empujando cada vez mas profundo en su garganta y se hizo urgente rodearlo con sus manos para que no lo asfixiara, pero eso no solo no lo detuvo, sino que lo hizo presionarse con mas fuerza hasta que cualquier intento que hicieron sus músculos por rechazarlo fue vencido y le corto el paso del aire por completo. Mangel profirió un grito ahogado y empezó a sacudirse tratando de quitarlo, pero los tentáculos a su alrededor volvieron a restringirlo y sus manos volvieron a ser aprisionadas por las de Lolito. Sin mas nada que hacer trato de mover la mandíbula, intentó morderlo de nuevo y obligarlo a retroceder, pero su quijada estaba adormecida y casi ni podía sentirla, así como su lengua.

Sus pulmones le ardían y casi sentía como se estaban arrugando en su búsqueda desesperada de algo de oxigeno, su vista era cada vez mas difusa y sus luchas se debilitaban. Mangel estaba nuevamente aterrorizado, pero eso no fue nada comparado al pavor que le produjo sentir que algo alargado y frio descendía por su esófago y, para su absoluto horror, empezaba a moverse en su interior. El pánico ciego lo hizo utilizar lo ultimo de sus fuerzas sacudiéndose como si lo estuvieran azotando, poseído por el instinto que lo hacia toser inútilmente en un intento de expulsar aquello _¡¿Que era eso?! ¡¿Que demonios le estaba haciendo?!_

-Ahí esta...- Lolito limpió las lagrimas que el reflejo producía en sus ojos, su voz apenas era un eco débil en sus oídos -Ahora duérmete, mi niña, cuando despiertes nos queda una ultima tarea que completar-

Lo ultimo que ve antes de quedar inconsciente es el brillo escarlata de los ojos del impostor.  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La paz y la tranquilidad que había caído en el Skeld fue interrumpida horas después por el ya mas que reconocible chirrido del botón de emergencia. Rojo y Rosa dejaron caer los bidones de combustible y estos se regaron por el suelo en un charco oscuro y grasiento, pero el desastre provocado no tenia ni la mas mínima importancia ante la fuerte inquietud que se apodero de ambas. Violeta y Bjean se miraron las caras y, aún cuando a traves del cristal no podía distinguirse muy bien la expresión de la otra, la rigidez en sus posturas daba información mas que suficiente.

¿Esto no se había acabado _aun_? ¿No era Reborn acaso? ¿O quizás solo era algún gracioso que decidió tocar el botón porque tenia ganas de jugar una broma pesadísima que lo hacia merecedor de pasar la noche con la basura?

De una u otra forma tenían que averiguarlo, y aunque ninguna de las dos tenia la menor gana de hacerlo, recorrieron el corto camino que las separaba a ellas de la Cafetería en un silencio tenso. Violeta no se fiaba un pelo de la situación, y cuando al llegar se encontraron a Amarillo solo y sentado en la mesa esperándolas se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Así como estaba podían ver bien sus ojos y sus cabellos oscuros, no llevaba puesto su casco ni su usual gorrito de papel higiénico, lo que era un claro rompimiento de los protocolos establecidos por MIRA.

-DjMangelo- comenzó Bjean con tensión clara en su voz -¿Que pasa?-

-Encontramos el cuerpo de Momonkun en Seguridad- les informó con calma, un claro contraste con lo agitado que se veía en la ultima reunión, cosa que a ninguna de las dos le gusto.

-¿Y El Yepas?- preguntò Violeta -Ninguna de las dos pudo ser, estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo-

-Lo sabemos- sonrió levemente -Esto fue solo para traerlas hasta aquí-

Las compuertas se cerraron de golpe y las dos no tuvieron tiempo de sobresaltarse por eso cuando el chirrido de metal muy cerca cobro mayor protagonismo. La alcantarilla a su derecha se levanto y de allí surgió el único que faltaba, llevando un cuchillo entre los dientes y con el color verde claro de su traje apenas distinguible por la sangre. Sin su casco podían ver, aun con las luces parpadeantes a su alrededor, el cabello naranja salvaje que caía sobre su rostro y el brillo escarlata amenazador en sus ojos.

Amarillo se levanto de su asiento y Violeta vio con horror como su abdomen se abría y revelaba hileras e hileras de dientes afilados. Su suave sonrisa se ensanchó, y entonces las luces se apagaron.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Si, en efecto, el Among Us me ha corrompido y después de tanto leer historias de este tema he decidido unirme oficialmente al lado oscuro con este escrito, pero esta idea me nació después de ver una de esas tantas animaciones del juego por YouTube y bueno, hace tiempo que no termino ninguna de mis ideas y no le hago feos a la musa cuando llega.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren echarme por la esclusa de aire por escribir esto? Probablemente mi yo de hace dos o tres años estaría de acuerdo contigo si esa es tu opinión, pero a mi me gusto todo y especialmente el final, así que no me verás arrepentirme de absolutamente nada.
> 
> Dicho todo esto buenos días/noches y Likara Flowers se va antes de que la funen ¡Bye! ¡Bye!


End file.
